Let's Just Quit
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Luke captures Nico while he's wondering around and plans on taking Nico back to Kronos.Nico tries to convince Luke that this life isn't worth it anymore."Let's just quit together,"as I said it,everything started to make sense again.Nico/Luke.One-Shot


**I know, I said I'd write my next one-shot depending on the pair with the largest number of votes on the poll first but the Nico/Percy is taking me a while. I'm writing this one so I can give my brain a break.**

**Takes place after _The Titan's Curse_.**

**Pairing: Nico/Luke(order doesn't matter on this one)**

**Contains yaoi. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's Just Quit<strong>_

_**We Can Win For Once**_

I was never one for childish things, but I needed this. I needed the memories if not just for a little while. That's why I was in the children's section of the book store. That's the only reason. Since Bianca wouldn't answer me when I tried summoning her then I needed someway to remember her, even if that way was through children books.

As I flipped through a colorful book from the 1950s, remembering how Bianca had read it to me while in the Lotus Hotel, I felt something sharp digging into my side. "Another move and I'll kill you right here and now," a scratchy voice whispered in my ear.

"You'd kill me in front of all these little kids?" I asked. "That's even low for you." I hadn't heard the voice before but I had ideas. While I hadn't stayed at Camp Half-Blood long but I had been long enough to hear about what was going on with the Titan army. Not that any of that mattered to me, I was more interested in getting Bianca back. Everyone else could die for all I cared.

I heard a growl. "I can do whatever I want," he snapped. "Now, if you don't want this kids to see you die I suggest you do what I say."

Cold fingers touched my back before I felt the cool metal of Stygian Iron slid against my skin. He took away the knife I kept with me when I went into public. Now, I was defenseless in a children's book store. This was not good. "Fine," I muttered. "I'll go with you, just don't do anything in front of these innocent people."

I could feel the guy smirking against my ear. "Who would have thought the son of Hades would care about innocents?" He laughed.

My blood froze as I was pushed out of the store. No one knew that I was the son of Hades besides Percy and maybe Annabeth. How had the enemy found out? Either way, anyone knowing was dangerous, but someone who wanted to take down my father knowing I was his child was not good at all. "How do you know that?" I hissed. The exit door was pushed open and a ray of sunlight shone in my face. So much for shadow traveling.

"It's not that hard to figure out di Angelo," he chuckled, pulling me towards the woods beside the small tow bookstore. Once we were out of sight of people, he pushed me away at arms length, which was fine with me. "A kid who randomly pops up in the woods and hides a black sword? It's wasn't that hard to guess who your dad was."

I turned to glare at him, only to have my mouth fall open. Six feet of hot body with glistening blue eyes and military styled blonde hair. Still, I didn't know the face, but I could guess from the scare on his cheek. "You're Luke Castellan," I recalled the name from rumors at camp. When everyone had spoken about him, they'd talked as if he was the scum of the earth, but I didn't look at him with disgust. I said it with more interest than anything else. Besides, I had a hot guy in front of me, who would turn that down.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared," he stated, staring into my eyes.

I shrugged. "What is to be afraid of?" I asked. "You're a guy who felt betrayed by his parents, that's not very scary."

This answer didn't please him. "I don't care if you're a fucking son of Hades, I'm going to fucking scare you," he growled, grabbing my hair and dragging me behind him.

I could feel tears threatening to fall out the corners of my eyes but I refused to let them. If I showed weakness, I'd never make it out of here alive. "You will not scare me Luke!" I snapped at him. He slammed me into a tree, knocking the breath out of me. "I've been through too much hell to be afraid of a guy like you!"

"A guy like me, huh?" He asked, a smirk evident on his face. "What exactly are you defining me as?" He tossed me into the middle of a clearing.

I glanced around and found a small campfire running with a just as small black tent beside it. I chose to ignore his question. "Where's your army?" I asked, bringing myself to stand.

Luke kicked me in the legs, making me fall back to my knees. "That doesn't matter." Suddenly, his back was pressed against mine, his lips on my ear. "Now tell me, what kind of guy am I di Angelo?"

I bite my lip to stop the curse from coming out. _Survive_, I reminded myself. _Just survive until night when you can shadow travel out of here._ "An asshole player that will fuck a girl and leave her to deal with any problems you've left her," I hissed. Survive Nico, survive.

My body shook as he chuckled. "Girls, huh? Ever think you could be wrong about that?" A hand ran down the front of my jeans, stopping just below my waist. My hips buckled in response. "You like that huh?"

"Prev!" I retorted. So what if I had bisexual tendencies, it's not like it's a crime to think of other guys like that. Still, I didn't want Luke to know that. "You will never touch me like that!"

I could feel his lips turn into a frown against my ear. "But you already proved you like it," he whined, moving his hands to the waist of my jeans. "Come on, I'll give you the night of your life little boy." His hand slipped into my jeans, cupping my member through my boxers.

"Pedophile," I gasped. _Stop reacting!_ I kept yelling in my head. If my actions and words say two different things Luke will act on the one he likes better. Right now it seemed like my actions were betraying me. "I'd never like a guy who prayed on little kids."

"But you admit you'd like a guy?" He asked against my neck. Luke licked a trail over my collarbone, pushing my shirt out of the way. "I can be whoever you need me to be di Angelo." A moan came out my lips. "Just let me take these off." He began unbuttoning my jeans.

That's when my brain and actions decided to agree. If I was going to get fucked then it wouldn't be a one night stand. It wouldn't be by a guy who was just doing it to entertain himself. I elbowed Luke in the stomach and throw myself away from him as he cringed. "Don't take a step closer," I growled, grabbing the sword sticking out of the ground by the tent. It was made of two metals, one side bronze, the other steel. Either way, it didn't matter at the moment, since I was using it for defense. "You'll listen to me or I swear to the fucking gods I'll stab this thing right through you throat." I poked his Adam's apple just for emphasis.

Luke sighed. He fell back to seat cross legged on the ground. "Alright di Angelo, let's here what you have to say," he grinned.

I bite the inside of my cheek, was I really about to do this?_ Yes, you are_. My brain informed me. "Yeah, I like guys but that's not the problem right now." I tried to keep my heart rate down as I watched the sly smile come on Luke's face. "The problem is that you're planning on fucking me then turning me over to your little Titan boss person. I'm not just a quick fuck Luke so you can forget that."

"There's something you want," he stated. "It's obvious since you haven't killed me yet. Stop wasting my time and just tell me."

"Tell me where your army is."

"Why would I-"

I glared at him. "Luke, please, just tell me."

It took him a moment, an awkward moment where he stared into my eyes, but he finally blurted out, "They're a few towns over. One of my demigods saw you and I came out here by myself."

I smirked, it was an answer I was hoping to get. "You want to get back at your father right? You feel like her gave up on you and you want him to feel the pain you've went through." As he nodded, my smirk widened. "I get where your coming from. I've wanted people to feel pain for what pain they've caused me too but right now, I want to quit."

Luke's head snapped up and focused on me. "Quit? What will that help?" He asked, his voice raising with his anger. "Quitting won't cause them pain! It will show weakness. Quit just makes them win in the end!"

"No, it doesn't," I said, thinking it through for the first time. "What if we just disappeared today? We'd never have to see them again. And, if you want to forget there is the river Lethe." I lowered the sword from his neck slightly. "We'd win Luke. We'd never have to see the faces of those we hate again and they would always wonder what happened to us."

"I can't give up now," Luke muttered, eyes going back to the ground. "Kronos, the dreams. I have to bring you back or he'll hurt me through my dreams until I do."

As I watched him, he took on a childlike air. He wrapped his arms around his knees and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. I couldn't stop myself. I set the sword on the ground and crawled over to stand in front of him. I took the man's face in my hands, forcing his eyes to meet mine. "I'll protect you from them," I promised. "While I have known about being a demigod for a short time, I was able to make friends with a few minor gods."

"Morpheus won't help me," he barely whispered.

I smiled, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. To see him this vulnerable, it's amazing after seeing him want to kill me. "I am not speaking of the god of dreams," I muttered. "Even Kronos fears death."

Luke's eyes widened. "Thantos."

I nodded. "Death will protect us in dreams." I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I will protect you in every other sense." I kissed him again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. I'd kissed a boy before, but never like this. "Let's quit together Luke. We can win for once."

That seemed to snap Luke out of his vulnerable state. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground, laying on top of me. Hermes's son didn't hesitate to shove his tongue into my mouth and run his hands down my sides. "Quit huh? You and me, running off together and forgetting the gods and titans?" I nodded. "And when monsters come after us?"

"We fight," was the simple answer. I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back against mine. "Will you quit with me?" I asked breathlessly as his lips moved to my neck.

"Alright," Luke said just a breathless as me. "We'll quit, together."

* * *

><p><strong>That was really random. I didn't expect it to turn out like that but I guess it was okay. While this is an interesting pairing, I find it hard to write. Most likely because of the age difference. Still, I think I did okay. Review and tell me if this was any good or not.<strong>


End file.
